


I'll Save You, No Matter How Long It'll Take

by Azure_Dawnstar



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multiple Lives, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Dawnstar/pseuds/Azure_Dawnstar
Summary: "Even in death, you're still the most beautiful person, Nito-kun.."
Relationships: Nito Nazuna/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 4





	I'll Save You, No Matter How Long It'll Take

**Author's Note:**

> Two ReiNazu Fanfics in two days? Yes. Just yes!  
> This time, it's an angst story.  
> Like always, comments are always welcomed ~  
> I hope you enjoy~

Red

That's all he can see

His small Ray of sunshine

His star

The person who gave colors in his monochrome world

Is now covered in blood.

Again.

Again.

How many times did he see this kind of heart-wrenching scene?

How many times was it that he failed to save this one person he held so dear?

How many more times he had to see him die infront of him?

JUST HOW MANY MORE TIMES DOES HE NEED TO RETURN BACK TO THE PAST TO TRY TO PROTECT HIS BELOVED BOYFRIEND, JUST TO FAIL MISERABLY ALL OVER AGAIN???

Rei kneeled next to Nazuna's cold and lifeless body. He caressed Nazuna's face, as he smiled sadly.

“Even in death, you're still the most beautiful person, Nito-kun.. ” Rei said, as he took out a golden pocket watch.

Rei stared at Nazuna one last time with a gentle smile, before opening his pocket watch, looking at it with a determined pair of eyes.

“Don't worry Nito-kun. Even if it will take me 10.000 tries, even if it means I'm going against God's law, I will definitely save you. Even if that means I'll need to risk my sanity in this neverending loop of time, I promise you. I'll definitely save you, so please, wait for me, Nito-kun.”

As he said that, the golden pocket watch that he held, emitted a golden light, which slowly enveloped his body.

Rei closed his eyes.

As he opened his eyes again, he saw Nazuna laying next to him, sleeping peacefully as if nothing had ever happened. Rei smiled and gave Nazuna a small peck on his forehead.

”.. I'm back, Nito-kun.. This time.. This time, I'll definitely save you..”

And that's the begining of his 1367th life.


End file.
